Hiding it
by Goldfishmind
Summary: What will happen if Tim and Gibbs get captured and the kidnapper is trying to get Tim. But what happens when a part of the team, and family don't talk about their secrets?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Tony you sketch, Ziva, photos, McGee, you're helping me with interviewing the neighbors," Gibbs said.

Tony walked back to the NCIS van and grabbed his sketching pad, Ziva started to take photos. Gibbs walked down the street and McGee hurried to obey him.

Gibbs walked to a house and pointed McGee to the other side of the street. McGee followed Gibbs' lead and walked onto the path, which lead to the huge house. He almost made it to the door and raised his fist to knock on the door. When suddenly a black shape flew onto him, and knocked him off his feet.

Gibbs took a sip of his precious coffee and walked onto the large path to the house.

He heard a strangled cry behind him. He spun around and looked where the cry came from.

He saw a black haze of a NCIS jacket mixed with another black figure.

Gibbs heard another yell and ran over to help his young Agent. AsGibbs pulled his SIG Sauer, he stopped for a moment to aim his weapon, He then realised he couldn't shoot without hitting McGee. He practically threw his gun away and jumped upon the second black person, trying to stop the figure from hurting his Agent.

McGee didn't realise what was happening to him when a second figure jumped upon him and the guy who was already upon him. He heard muffled yells, and then a weight lifted from his back. Then,there was a small explosion.

Tim had a moment to see what exactly happened when he saw a mist around him. Then the mist turned black.

Tony turned his back to the crime scene he was finished with sketching. Looking up, he saw his boss throw his gun aside and running into two struggling people. Tony also started running to help his Boss, but then a small area around McGee and Gibbs exploded, Tony closed his eyes, due to the mini-shock-wave and when he opened his eyes again… Gibbs and McGee were gone.

* * *

_A/N:  
-Hi!  
Goldfishmind: This time, I am writing with **Moon-fireflies**, she usually doesn't write FanFiction, but this time she will try :).  
I hope you liked the prologue, we haven't finished writing the entire story, but we're getting there. Anyways, we will post about once a week (or more)._

_-Moonfireflies: Yup. and enjoy!_

_-And _a slight warning of OOC.

- and thanks to my beta: **CALLEN37**

_-Disclaimer: we do not own NCIS or it's right. Just the bought DVD's._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs woke up, feeling dizzy and nauseous, and lying on the ground. He tried to sit up a bit. Where the hell was he? He was in a small room, not much to see. A small bundle lay, lit by the light of a single bulb in the corner of the room. Gibbs examined the room, and saw a huddled figure lying next to him. Gibbs looked at the face and recognised Tim.

Gibbs tried to crawl closer to Tim, and was stopped by something that was pulling on his leg. He looked down and saw a long rusted chain fastened to his ankle.

"Tim, are you awake?"

No answer.

Gibbs lowered himself to the ground again and stretched himself until he reached Tim. He stretched out his arm and put two fingers in Tim's neck, he felt a normal heartbeat in steady thumps. Gibbs sat up again and examined the room better; he saw that the only way into the room was through a door. There were no windows or ventilation shafts. After a while Gibbs heard a groan from Tim's direction. He immediately went back to Tim's side.

"Tim?" Another groan. Tim blinked.

"Boss?" His voice cracked softly.

"Hey, 'you OK?" Tim nodded slightly, but Gibbs knew Tim had to be a bit nauseous, like he was too. Gibbs noticed just now that Tim wasn't chained to the wall.

"Wh- What happened?" Tim asked.

"What really happened? Because what I think now has to be a dream."

"We were attacked by a person in black. There was some commotion and then there was an explosion."

"Then I have that right. But the next thing can't be."

"What's the next thing?" "Seeing that person change into a bat." "Maybe there was some kind of gas in that bomb that made you think that." There had to be something in the gas that made them hallucinate, also Gibbs thought he had seen the guy suddenly disappearing.

"Are you sure you are OK, Tim?"

"Just a bit ill I guess. Nothing too bad." Gibbs chuckled.

"Liar."

"Okay, I'm dizzy and I have a headache."

They heard a sound from outside. Tim looked up from his spot on the ground and saw the door opening, and then he saw two black leather shoes. Tim held still, pretending to be unconscious. Gibbs lay back to the wall, he looked at the guy, but the man just put a bucket of water on the floor. He also put a plastic bag on the floor.

Gibbs looked at it and raised his eyebrows a bit. The unknown person didn't react to that, in fact, he ignored Gibbs totally. The guy walked to Tim, knelt down and shook his shoulder a bit.

Gibbs felt the urge to stand up, punch the guy in his face, and run away from this place. He tried to suppress the urge, but it didn't go really well. The guy put two fingers in his neck, obviously felt something and started shaking Tim's shoulder again, this time with more force. He still had the two fingers in his neck.

Tim lay still, didn't move, he tried to keep his breathing rhythmic, calm and even. He also tried not to freak out; the guy would notice a change in his heartbeat. Then the guy bent over to his ear. Gibbs watched how the guy tried to 'wake' Tim up.

Gibbs was proud to see how his young Agent kept calm. Then the guy bent over and whispered something in his ear. Then the unknown man stood up and walked away, closing the door on his way.

Tim made sure he heard footsteps walking away, and then tried to sit up. Gibbs helped Tim to sit up against the wall.

"What did this guy say?" Tim shook his head; he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you going to puke?"Gibbs' own nausea was almost gone. Tim shook his head again.

They were safely tucked against the wall when they heard some commotion from outside the room. There was yelling and sound of something bumping against the wall.

* * *

Hi again!  
Goldfishmind: So I said that I'd be updating once a week, but today I was bored, and I wanted to read reviews; What do people actually think about this chapter? Anyways, thanks to my beta CALLEN37 for reviewing and beta-reading.  
Also, thanks for the favorited and follows :) Me and Moon-fireflies are really excited about them, and I guess our friends will go insane, hearing us talk about them...

So, this was another chapter, we hoped you liked it! please tell us your opinion, and please be constructive (how can we do it better?). Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were safely tucked against the wall when they heard some commotion from outside the room.

The door opened and a bigger stoke of light fell into the small room. They were able to see a black figure pushing another human into the room. One more push and the guy fell on the floor. The other guy walked into the room and walked slowly to Tim. Tim huddled more into the wall, afraid of what that creep was going to do. Some of an Agent he was, he thought.

Gibbs felt Tim trying to get away from the guy. So he stood up and hit his fist into the guy. But the light from outside the room blinded him a bit, so he didn't hit the guy where he wanted to. The guy backed away from him, clearly confused. Then he turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way.

Gibbs and Tim waited, they studied the new guy, they had nothing to look at anyways. He had brown hair, chin length, a light skin and much to Gibbs' displeasure: He looked like a kid from a video game; he was wearing brown trousers, green shirt, which was a bit dirty, and he had a swordscabbart at his belt. Tim shifted closer to Gibbs, "He looks like he fell from the Legend of Zelda, only different." Gibbs raised one eyebrow and Tim made a mental note to never talk to Gibbs about his videogames again, he was never going to understand anyways. Tony didn't either. Only Abby and Palmer did if he told them it was awesome if you had a thousand kills at one night.

They waited, and waited until the stranger woke up. When he did, he showed confusion on his face. He clearly didn't know where he was. But then he seemed to remember. Slowly he sat up and crawled to the wall, to sit down against it. Breathing slowly, he ordered his thoughts. Then he looked at Gibbs and Tim. They looked back. After an awkward pause, the stranger began to speak.

"So, you two are captured, like me?"

Gibbs nodded.

"He won't be coming back soon, so maybe I can explain matters a little bit. But first, my name is Caëll. And who do I have the honour to be captured with?"

"Special Agent Gibbs and McGee," said Gibbs, first pointing to himself, then to Tim.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Caëll answered. "So, what do you know? Maybe I can clear up matters a bit for you."

"We were captured and thrown in here, I don't know anything more," answered Gibbs.

"Ok, then I start from the beginning. That man is Julio Mordero. And believe it or not, he is a vampire and-" Caëll's story was cut off by Gibbs. "Wait a second, a vampire?" Gibbs said sceptically. "Yes, and as I was saying: He is over 300 years old. And I have been hunting him for some years now. I am a vampire hunter. I just had a fight with him, but he was stronger and knocked me out."

"Where are we?" asked Tim, speaking for the first time.

"In an old mine complex. No one is allowed in here anymorebecause the walls are weak and can collapse, but Mordero has been living here for a long time. He can stand sunlight now, but still prefers darkness."

"Still, he is a vampire? Like in movies?" McGee asked. Gibbs looked at him, '_Oh no, no movie quotes; he heard enough of them from DiNozzo.'_

"Yes, you know, in the middle ages they were quite common, but then the humans killed almost all of them. Sofor a long time, no one had trouble from them, but now their numbers are growing again. So the number of vampire hunters like me grows too, to keep them from turning everyone in vampires."

"How did he capture you?" Tim asked softly. "I have been hunting this Mordero for decades, he killed too many innocent people, and tries to lure even more into his traps. I think he is responsible for the deaths of at least one hundred people, over the last fifty years. I found out where he was hiding. And I thought that he was weak, because he hadn't killed someone over the last months. So I decided to try and kill him on my own. I went into this mine complex, knowing he was here. I had everything gathered with me: two knives, wooden stakes, garlic, holy water, my sword, crosses, even though I found out that this Mordero can resist garlic, holy water and crosses. This guy is a though one, most young vampires are weakened if you point a cross at them, or if they smell garlic, they pass out immediately. This guy, he doesn't. As I said, he is a tough one. Anyways, I went into the mine and searched for hours, it's like a maze. All ways seem to have no ending, and actually you are walking in circles. After hours, I found this piece of paradise, I wanted to open the door, but then Mordero suddenly stood behind me. We fought. He won, he is stronger than I thought, when vampires are strong, they have just drunk. So there is another victim."

Tim's hand immediately went to his neck to check if there were two small puncture wounds. He sighted in relief, nothing.

"How did he take you hostage?" Caëll asked, he brushed some of his brown hair from his forehead.

McGee looked at Gibbs, mentally saying: You're answering. So Gibbs started. "I really don't know. We were at a crime scene and-" "Crap! A crime scene? Are you from the FBI?" "No, were are NCIS," Caëll opened his mouth to ask, "Naval Criminal Investigation Services. We investigate crime related to the Navy or its personnel, and the Marine Corps. Anyways, we were in the neighbourhood of that crime scene, and a guy attacked McGee. I helped him, and then there was an explosion, we passed out." Caëll nodded in understanding. "Did you see who your attacker was?" McGee shook his head.

* * *

**So, this chapter was kind of boring I guess, but for this story, you need a little explanation about the vampires. Otherwise, it's difficult to understand…**

**moonfireflies:Caëll is theonlycharacterherewhich is entirely mine. Hope youguyslikehim! Caëll is er self-madecharacterformyNaNoWriMocontests :).**

**We hope you liked it! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Also, CALLEN37 beta read it, and I thank her for it :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tony sat at his desk. He waited for the results of the bloodsamples. His head was heavy and rested in his hands. He thought again. What happened?

He walked underneath the 'crime scene do not cross' lint and looked through the street. He saw Gibbs and McGee both heading in different directions. McGee to the left and Gibbs to the right. Tony took his sketchpad and looked if he drew everything right. Number one next to the body, number 2 next to the sigaret, number three next to the bloodtrail, four next to the bullet casing. Number five- He heard a yell. Tony looked up to the direction were the yell came from. He saw McGee and some other guy fighting, McGee fell onto the ground. He saw Gibbs running to help McGee. He dropped his sketchingpad and started running too. He was pretty close when there was an explosion. Wait. Explosion? Where did it come from? Was the guy still there? He opened his eyes Gibbs and McGee were gone. Gone. His Probie and his teamleader. Tony went to the place where the fight was, and were Gibbs and McGee disappeared. He saw a few drips of blood on the ground. Tony remembered he took samples of the blood and giving the first crime scene the other MCRT-team. And there he was. Waiting for the results.

Ziva was sitting at her desk. Frantically trying to figure out who would kidnap McGee and Gibbs. She was going through recent cases were the guilty one made any threats. Nothing yet. She looked up when Tony's phone rang. "Special Agent Di-" "-"  
"Abby, Abby, ABBY! Calm down. What did you say?" "-" Tony suddenly looked very tired and sad. He put the phone down.  
"What did Abby have?" "The blood is Tim's."

* * *

McGee got tired of the waiting, and not knowing what would happen to them. Why were they taken hostage? Why them and not someone else? Yes, they were Federal Agents and had a lot of potential enemies, but why would a vampire kidnap them? As a living, unending blood source? Then, why take Gibbs, Caëll and himself? Why not one? Why didn't Mordero kill them?

All these questions made Tim dizzy. It was too much, he was locked up in a damn room, with nothing to do, nothing what this guy wanted, nothing they could do to escape. It was time they got away. Tim got up and walked to Gibbs. Kneeling down he examined the chains. Those rusty things were attached to the wall. There was no way he could get them loose. In anger he pulled on them. They made a rattling noise, but nothing more. Tim felt his anger rising and stated to pull harder. "Tim... McGee… TIM!" Tim looked up to Gibbs. "Calm down, we'll get out of here." Tim grunted in disbelieve. Gibbs lead Tim to the ground, so he sat down a bit comfortable. "Caëll, tell us some more about vampires."

"Well, I don't know if you watch a lot of fantasy movies, but how their describe vampires is true. They can't stand garlic, holy water, daylight, crosses, a wooden stake through the heart, their head cut off, they can change into a bat, etcetera. You most likely know it. But Julio Mordero is over 300 years old. He learned himself how to cope with daylight, garlic, holy water and crosses. But all vampires need blood to survive. If they haven't drunk in a while, they aren't really strong and can be killed easier. If they have drunk, they are really strong and there is almost no way to kill him."

"Then, how can you kill him?" "Simple. A wooden stake through his heart." Gibbs looked at Caëll sceptically. "Easy?" "Do vampires kill, or do they change you into a vampire to if they bite you?" McGee asked.  
"In the teeth of vampires, is just like snakes, a poison that will change you into a vampire. But it needs time to release from the teeth into the body. If it hasn't got enough time, you won't die or change into a vampire. But they can control how much poison releases. If there is a lot-" "you die." McGee finished. Caëll nodded sadly.

* * *

**Hi again, we (Moon-fireflies and I) are having a testweek...(again...) but, in a week we have our summer holiday, then we'll post more, just hang on for the ride :), it's going to be a weird one.**

**We hope you guys like the story, it's new for me (Goldfishmind) to write fantasy, it's an experiment. (And an experiment for Moon-fireflies! This is her first FanFiction ever!)**

**Also, big thanks to CALLEN37 for a) loving this story and b) beta reading it!**

**So, this was chapter 3 (or 4 if you count the prologue) and we'll be back. **  
**And last: please review, tell us how you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, we have to get out of here," Gibbs said. "He took all your weapons?" Caëll and Tim nodded. "Caëll, could you look if there's any way we could get that door open? It's the only way out. I'd like to walk out myself instead of when that Mordero guy thinks it right. McGee, your head still hurts?" "No, boss, the dizziness is over." "Good. Then let's look if we get this thing to open up," Gibbs said, nodding to where the chain was fastened to his ankle. Tim crawled next to him. Although rusty and old, the chain was very strong and they had no tools to crack it open. This time Tim didn't start pulling on it, it'd hurt Gibbs. He tried to stay calm and examined it. The chain ended in a metal ring around Gibbs ankle. It was so old and rusted that Tim wondered how Mordero had ever got it on his boss' ankle. The only way to open it seemed to be the keyhole. But it was small and they had nothing to pick it with.

In the meantime Caëll examined the door. It was an old metal door, but not nearly as rusty as the chains. There was no split on any side, only a handle. He tried it, not really expecting anything. The door made a grinding sound, but did not open. He got desperate and threw all his weight on the door. Nothing, only a painful shoulder. "There is no way I could open that door from this side," he said, walking back.

McGee got up. He could not accept they were stuck here and he was getting hungry. Walking to the door, he hit it, hard. Then he fell against the wall in despair. Gibbs watched his Agent getting mad at the situation. He stood up and tried to pull Tim away from the door, but the chains were too short and he couldn't reach Tim. Suddenly the door opened and a fast hand pulled McGee though it. The door immediately closed again. Gibbs only just heard a startled cry from Tim, and desperatly tried to get free from his restrains and tried to get to the door. He failed.

Caëll, who also wasn't chained to the wall, and was sitting on his butt, ran past Gibbs to the door, but it was already locked again when he got there. He hit the rusted metal with his fist. The sound of it echoed through the small room. Gibbs sank down and Caëll let himself literally fall down.

Some minutes later, they heard someone picking the lock of the door. They were prepared for everything. But when the door opened, Gibbs was still surprised. "DiNozzo, thank God. We need to find Tim!" Gibbs jumped up, Tony sank on his knees next to the lock at Gibbs' chains. He studied it and started to pick the lock. After a few seconds the chain fell off Gibbs' ankle. Ziva was waiting at the door, making sure no-one was checking up on them. When Gibbs was free of his restains, the four people went into the small corridors of the mine complex. Ziva gave Gibbs a flashlight and Tony gave Caëll a torch. "I am sorry, but we are running low on batteries. I am not even sure those batteries will do fine. The torch will not run out of batteries I hope." Ziva said. The four people split up, Ziva and Tony went to the right and Gibbs and Caëll to the left. They were searching for 5 minutes when they heard yelling, they recognised the voice. Three other voices were heard: "McGee!" "Tim!" "PROBIE!"

All four tried to follow where the first yell came from, but all sounds echoed through the mine, and it was impossible to find when you were lost yourself.

Gibbs ran, and ran. Caëll tried to keep up, but he was too slow. Then suddenly the light he was following disappeard. He heard swearing. "Agent Gibbs? What is it?" "Batteries died." Caëll gave Gibbs his torch, and Gibbs scrached the torch from Caëll, and ran away with it. "HEY! Slow down!" Gibbs didn't even bother needed to find his young agent.

Then they heard another voice, this voice was lower and it sounded angry. Then a lot more noises. Running feet? "GIBBS? TONY? ZIVA?" a scream was heard in all corridors. "MCGEE!"

There was one more angry yell, then a loud THUMP, a squeaked cry, another THUMP, then silence. After the short silence, Gibbs heard a BANG, and he stood shaky on his feet for a while. When he stood still, he realised he couldn't be far away from the source of the explosion, otherwise he wouldn't have shaken so much. He tried to find the source. Then he saw a open spot, some dirt from the walls was on the ground, but most was still intact. Then he saw a body on the ground. Something familiar. "Tim!" Gibbs ran towards the body. He knelt beside Tim and gently pulled his head on his lap. He felt for a pulse, and felt one. Then he saw blood on Tim's neck. Gibbs looked a bit closer and saw 2 small puncture wounds. Gibbs cursed.

* * *

**A/N:****  
OK, this was some action, now a cliffhanger... Is our sweet Tim a vampire? (MUHAHAHA).****  
more seriousness****, ourtes****tweek will be done on Tuesday, so after that, we will start writing again, and post more often (I think, not sure yet).**

**Moon-fireflies and I love this story, and our friends at school already started to be really annoyed by us (if I didn't know they were so sweet, I'd guess one already might kill me..)**

**So, we hope you liked this chapter, and keep alert for more chapters, we will certainly update further.****  
Also, for the question 'Why McGee?' - It is vagu****e now, b****ut it will be more clear in further****chapters.**

**CALLEN37 beta read this chapter (and according to her reviews, she still loves it, thank you)**

**And as one-last; thanks for reviewing, please do it (again) :)****  
for example:**

**2 minutes afterpostingthethirdchapter:****  
Moon-fireflies: "any reviews yet?"****  
Mrs. McGeek(Goldfishmind): "no."****  
Moonfireflies: "they'remy food."****  
Moonfireflies: "I live on them. I NEED THEM!"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter****5 **

The others caught up with Gibbs and saw Tim lying on the ground. He was all dirty and under the stains he looked very pale. "What are you staring at? We have to get him out of here!" Gibbs barked. Tony rushed forward and together with Gibbs he pulled Tim's limp body up. Caëll led the way to get them out of the mine complex and Ziva made sure no one would get to them from behind.

They turned another corner and saw the way was blocked by a collapsed shaft. Another dead end! This way they'd never get out of here and Tim was getting weaker.

"Not again!" Tony yelled. He got crazy from this place. These moments were certainly much better in movies.

"Caëll, this doesn't work!Hell, this is the fourth time we've ended up in a freaking dead end already. Let Ziva take over," Gibbs said, or more likely, yelled.

"It's not my fault these stupid mines are just one big maze! Let her try, but I bet she won't have any more luck." Caëll bit back, but he did switch places with Ziva and he kept an eye on their back, although he was certain Mordero was long gone.

Ziva led the group, trying to find a way out of the narrow paths of the mine. She noticed the change of air it was fresher where they were walking now. Then she sensed a small breath of wind in her face. She followed where the wind came from and noticed stairs. They weren't as fancy and as maintained as she hoped they would be. Half broken and rotten wooden planks looked like they formed stairs.

Ziva thanked her lucky stars they were the stairs. If they'd found a ladder as stairs, they wouldn't be able to get Tim up there.

Ziva looked up, and saw a shaft of light falling onto the ground. It was obviouly day. She went up the stairs, and made sure the parts where she stepped on, were able to hold her weight. She put one foot on the step, and put a little pressure on it. When it didn't break, she stepped on it with her other foot, hoping the wood would be able to bear her. Tony and Gibbs followed Ziva's lead. But it wasn't as easy as they hoped. Gibbs carried Tim by his shoulders, and had to walk backwards. Tony was carrying Tim's feet and legs, and was giving Gibbs help, by saying where he should go. More to the left, right, or just straight forwards, whatwas backwards for Gibbs.

They slowly climbed up the stairs. And then: Finally, fresh air! Normal daylight! Tony and Gibbs lay Tim down a few meters from the mine entrance.

Tony found his phone in one of his pockets and opened it. "I have a signal again!" he said happilyand started dialling for an ambulance.

Ziva looked at the guys, and noticed that Gibbs was almost as dirty as Tim. He had black stripes on his face, his white shirt wasn't white anymore and his hair was like he just stepped out of bed.  
Tim didn't look any better in daylight, actually, he looked worse. He was very pale he had a round, black spot on his foreheard, and also had black stipes on his cheeks. There was blood on his face and neck. His arm was also red, and the fabric of his trousers had turned red.

After a while, the ambulance arrived, they strapped Tim to a stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

The ambulance drove away. They hoped Tim would be alright. The bloodloss wasn't too bad, but who knew how much internal bleeding he had?

The team minus Tim, plus Caëll walked slowly to the place where Ziva had parked the car when they went to the mine.

"Let's go to the hospital!" Gibbs said, opening the door on the driver's side of Tony's car. Tony threw him the keys and got in on the other side. While driving too fast, Gibbs found himself worrying if Tim had been turned into a vampire. Had Julio had enough time to insert enough poison?

Having to wait while the doctors took care of McGee was terrible.

But it was worse they wanted to check him thoroughly too. They had him to sit down on a bed while they checked all kinds of things. "I tell you, I'm fine!" he said angrily.

"Come on, Jethro, just let them do their work," said Ducky. "You've just been kidnapped fordays; they have to make sure you're alright." Grumbling Gibbs let the doctors continue.

They'd called the rest of the team and just when Gibbs walked out of the examining room.

He was wearing a clean shirt, and the black dust was washed from his face. He looked decent again. A nurse was following him, but when she saw Abby running to Gibbs, she stopped walking, turned around and quickly walked back to the examroom.

"Is he alright?! Gibbs! Just tell me he's alright!"

"Don't worry Abs, he will be."

Abby hugged him. "God, I was so worried," she mumbled. "Are you alright?!" she suddenly asked, "You were both kidnapped, and I … I…"

"Calm down Abs, I'm fineand so will Tim be, but you have to calm down. He can't deal with your jumpy energy right now."

"I was so worried," she whispered, still not letting go of Gibbs. Gibbs untangled himself from Abby's grip and walked to Tony, took him to a corner and started to ask what he wanted to know.

"DiNozzo, how did you find us?" Gibbs said. He wanted someexplanation; he'd never thought Tony and Ziva would ever findthem.

"Boss," Tony said, still shaking from the adrenaline in his body. "Ziva was looking for related cases and found some. Then we found the guy, he isn't even a cop you know, he isn't FBI, CIA or anything like that! He isn't even a private investigator, you know, this reminds me of that movie when..." Gibbs head slapped him. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs glared at him and Tony continued."Yeah, OK, we found someone who was investigating those related cases. We called in the one working on them and it turned out to be this guy," he said, nodding to Caëll. "He told us he was some sort of a private detective, however he actuallyisn't. I looked at his employment papers, and saw he was unemployed. Anyways, he said he was close to arresting someone. So he went to do that and didn't return. We followed his trail and ended up in that mine complex. We had no idea he'd gone alone, otherwise we'd have accompanied him!" Gibbs nodded and walked back to the group, who was currently trying to stop Abby from crying.

"Family of Timothy McGee?" an entering doctor asked.  
The whole team jumped up. Gibbs walked to the doctor.

"Sir, you're dehydrated, we have to –" a nurse tried to stop him.

"It can wait!" Gibbs barked back. "I have to see my agent's ok!"

The docter sighed, but started his story: "Mister-"

"Agent" Gibbs corrected.

The doctor gave a weak smile and started talking again. "Agent McGee will be alright. There was a little internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. He also has a concussion. He needs to rest a lot, but he will be fine."  
"What..."Tony started.

"Room number 176" the docter answered. The team nodded, and practically ran up to the stairs.

The team went into the room, really quiet. They wanted to give Tim as much as rest as he needed. They grabbed some plastic chairs and sat down next to the hospital bed.

Gibbs took a good look at his Agent. The absolute paleness was gone, but he was still too white for Gibbs' liking. There was an IV in his hand. There was a bandage in his neck and his arm. The black spot on his forehead was gone, but a blue spot had taken its place.

He looked around, he saw that Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder, Tony had also fallen asleep, but his head was resting on Ziva's head. Abby was still staring to Tim, with some tears in her eyes.

"Hey, guys, he's waking up!" Abby broke the silence with a small yell.

Ziva jumped up, knocking Tony off his chair. He stood up, and followed Ziva to the bed.

The whole team stood next to the bed. Tim blinked in the light and saw several heads floating above him. His whole team was there. He groaned and tried to sit up a bit. "What happened?"

"Are you alright, Timmy?" Abby asked. He nodded slowly. Immediately his head started to hurt and he tried to bring his hand to it, but it fell back on the bed almost immediately. Now he remembered... Everything... Another groan. "Maybe we should give young Timothy some more space," Ducky said. Tony, Ziva and Ducky backed off a bit. But Abby and Gibbs stayed at Tim's side.

"How are you feeling, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine. Just a headache and I am tired, I think."

"Then we'll give you some rest," said Gibbs, hinting the others to leave. His team look up, feeling sad they needed to leave. They left, and Gibbs was alone with Tim.  
"How much do you remember?"  
"Not much, boss, how did I get here? What happened?"  
"Let's start from the beginning. At the crime scene. What do you know?"  
"I remember being kidnapped. Then that Link guy." Gibbs raised his eyebrow questioning. "The game like guy," clarified Tim. His hand went absentmindedly to his neck, but if fell back after he touched it shortly. "And then nothing. How did we get out?"  
"Tony and Ziva found us and picked the lock open. There was some accident and you fell badly."  
"Is that why there is a bandage in my neck? Did a rock hit it?"Gibbs nodded. "But you'll recover soon," Gibbs promised.

He said nothing about the two puncture wounds in Tim's neck...

**A/N **  
**Hey loyal followers and new readers! Timmy is ok! Or is he? **  
**A long chapter for you guys, a small present foryou. (Ok, for some stories, this isn'treally long, but for us, twice as long as usual. :) )**

**So, we would like to know what you thought about it, please review! We welcome free days and hope fully much inspiration, so we can give you more chapters soon. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

McGee had to stay in the hospital for 2 days, and then he was allowed to go. He was fine, he had a concussion and some bruises and scraches. He had to rest, so Ducky decided he was the one to take care of Tim, but his new apartment was too small, because after his mother has passed away, he had bought a new house, a smaller one. This one was too small for Tim and Ducky to stay in comfortly, so Tim was taken to Gibbs' house and Ducky stayed with him for any medical care.

"Goodnight Timothy," Ducky said before he closed the closed his eyes, and sleep claimed him before his head hit the pillow.

Tim suddenly sat up.

He didn't know why, he was awake, and in no mood to sleep any more. Tim lay down again in 'his' bed. He flipped on the lamp, on the nightstand and studied Gibbs' guest room. It was small, it only had one window, the curtains were closed, so there was no moonlight coming into the room.

Tim swung his legs out of his bed and put his feet on the cold carpet. He stood up and almost lost his balance. He had barely walked in two days and his concussion wasn't helping either. Tim walked slowly to a mirror on the wall. He looked at himself. He laid a hand on his cold chilled cheek. He looked like hell; he was pale and looked really tired; he had bags under his eyes. Then he saw the bandage at the side of his neck. He touched the white thing, and started to peel it off. When Tim had the bandage in his hand, he looked at the wound in his neck. It looked like two small wounds that started to heal.

Tim threw the used bandage in the trash and walked to the bathroom to get a new one. When he was at the corridor, he heard someone talking. Tim stopped, and listened.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs voice said.

"Can anyone see it?" Gibbs again, was he making a phonecall?

"Then you check it out!" He heard the sound of Gibbs cellphone closing.

He walked quickly down the hallway to the bathroom and put another bandage on his neck. He looked around the door to see if the hallway was empty, and then he walked back to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He made it to his room without being seen. He went back into the warm bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't.

"Morning Timothy," Ducky said when Tim showed in the living room. "Have you slept well?" Ducky already knew the answer, according to the bags under McGee's eyes, he hadn't slept at all.

"Uhhu," was all McGee said.

Gibbs also walked into the living room with a cup of coffee. He sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and stared at McGee. McGee started to feel uneasy with the two staring people.

"What is it?" he asked. Gibbs looked away from him.

"Who were you calling last night?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked from McGee to Ducky. Ducky raised his shoulders silently saying: 'I don't know'.

"Caëll." McGee looked down, at the table, took a deep breath and said; "What are all of you hiding that I don't know about?" Gibbs looked again at Ducky, and remembered the talk they had had last night. Gibbs had to go easy on Tim, and his psychological health.

"Nothing, we're hiding nothing." Gibbs said, hoping Tim would't see his lie; Too bad.

"Oh, really? Nothing? Then how do you explain my wounds, huh? I have scratches everywhere on my body, none of them really bad. And then suddenly, one of them needs a bandage, and it is on my neck. Ok, some major veins are in your neck, but, isn't it curious that we were kidnapped by a vampire and I have 2 puncture wounds there? Huh... Why didn't you tell me about that?" Tim raged.

"Timothy! Calm down, you need to rest and not stress." Ducky tried to shush him, but Tim wouldn't have any of it. "No, Ducky! You're lying, why didn't you tell me?"

"McGee," Gibbs started, "You say that we're lying, but you do that yourself."

McGee frowned.

"You said you didn't remember anything, besides the guy, but not the talk we had, so how do you know that we were kidnapped by a vampire?"

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them, and so does Moon-fireflies, but she isn't here right now, so when she is, she will be so happy to see some reviews :). Please review (again?), we will love it!**

**I really haven't got anything to say, but thanks to my beta CALLEN37.**

**Last, the next update will be tomorrow, or monday. I'm not sure yet. (I am also not sure how far Moon-fireflies has checked the chapters...)**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_You say that we're lying, but you do that yourself." McGee frowned. "You said you didn't remember anything, so how do you know that we were kidnapped by a vampire?"_

McGee's face went from frowned to shocked. Oh boy, he had said toomuch. McGee suddenly turned around and fled back to his bedroom.

Ducky and Gibbs just stared at eachother, wondering how McGee could be so fast, he suffered some injuries and a concussion, how could he walk so fast without falling down the stairs or something? Maybe that was another thing that vampires had, Gibbs knew vampires were fast, no matter what happened.

"Duck, what if Mordero turned Tim..." Gibbs got interrupted by the door that opened. Gibbs pulled his weapon and aimed it at the door. "Don't move," Gibbs said, while he slowly made his way to the door. He saw Caëll.

"You should've knocked, you almost got yourself killed." Caëll raised his shoulders, "The door was open."

"That door is always open," Ducky said.

"Then why do you have a door or a lock?" Gibbs shook his head and changed the subject.

"Can you see it when someone is a vampire?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, not everyone can see it, but it is about the aura they have. You see the difference between a vampire, a werewolf and a normal human." Caëll explained. "So, where is Agent McGee?"

"He went upstairs; I guess he is in his room." Ducky said.

All three went upstairs and Gibbs knocked at the bedroom's door.

"Tim? Are you in there?" there wasn't an answer. "Tim?" still no answer. Gibbs growled, and opened the door.

He stepped inside and saw Tim sitting on the bed, with his back to the door. Gibbs walked to Tim and sat down next to him. He shook Tim's shoulder softly, "Hey, 'you OK?" Tim shook his head and was obviouslytrying not to sob. Then he pulled himself together and pushed Gibbs away, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Gibbs was a bit surprised by this reaction, he stood up and walked to the door, "Well, you lied to us Tim, I want to know what you know," he said before he pulled the door closed. Gibbs lead Caëll and Ducky downstairs and said: "He just need some time to think about it. Let's give him some more time. Maybe he'll want to tell us what he remembers then."

Caëll stayed in Gibbs' house for hours, he bored Gibbs with his stories about how he caughtvampires. After five minutes, Gibbs was higly annoyed by Caëll and told him that he had to finish some reports and went into the basement.  
Caëll went to tell Ducky his stories and he even succeeded to bore Ducky in ten minutes. Also Ducky said he needed to write some reports, and escaped from Caëll.

It was lunchtime when Gibbs came out his basement en went to McGee's room to check up on him. "Tim? It's time for lunch, 'you coming with me?"He opened the door and looked bedroom was empty; the window was open and the curtains fluttered in the wind from outside.

Gibbs ran towards the window and saw his empty backyard.

"TIM?" he yelled, and saw that the front door opened, and Ducky walked out.

"Duck have you seen Tim?" Ducky looked around, but didn't see where the voice was coming from, and then he looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Jethro! You startled me, what is it?"

"Have you seen Tim?" Gibbs repeated.

"Uh, no, not since this morning," Gibbs slammed the window close and cursed.

**Hi guys, my apoligy for updating late, better late than never huh? hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Tim was gone._

Not again. No,Mordero couldn't have broken into his house. How did Tim disappear again? If Mordero had bitten him again, then they'd lost him. If he'd been bitten, and Mordero had time, then Tim was a vampire by now and Tim was never coming back.

"Damn you, Mordero!" Gibbs yelled from Tim's room.

Luckily the door was closed so Ducky and Caëll wouldn't hear him scream so hard. Of course they heard his scream, but not as loud.

Gibbs sank down on the bed and put his head on his hands. He muttered some curses, then he pulled out his cell phone and called Tim. He heard a phone ringing from the nightstand. He looked at the screen and saw 'Gibbs'. Gibbs ended the call, went downstairs, and grabbed a fingerprint kit, he took samples to see if there were any fingerprints.

After he was done he grabbed his keys and went to NCIS. On his way to NCIS, he called Ziva and Tony.  
"Get your ass to NCIS, McGee is gone."  
When he arrived at NCIS, he dropped the samples at the lab, where Abby still was, and tried to find out where Mordero was.

A while later Abby called Gibbs. "Yeah, Gibbs"

"Gibbs! I have the results of the samples you took. All fingerprints on the window where from Tim."

"No prints from anyone else?"

"Okay, in the entire room, there were prints from you, Ducky and Tim, but no one else." Gibbs ended the phone call.

No prints from anyone else? Did that mean that Mordero used gloves or did Mordero have nothing to do with this...was thisTim'sidea?

The elevator doors opened and Caëll walked out, escorted by an Agent.  
"Agent Gibbs, you called?"  
"Yes, Caëll. I did. McGee has gone. There are no fingerprints in the room except for Tim's and ours. No prints from Mordero. Do vampires have fingerprints?"  
"Of course they do! They were normal humans, they have fingerprints. Maybe if he wore gloves?"  
"Do you know where Mordero's hide out is?" Gibbs asked.  
"I am not sure. I mean, he used that mine complex as a house, but it is guarded, and Mordero knows that, so he won't go back to the mine complex. Maybe he has a house somewhere?"  
Ziva and Tony walked in the squadroom, and heard the conversation between Gibbs andCaëll.  
"Mordero hasn't got a registered house." Ziva said.

"Agent David, Mordero is from the 17th century. You think he let his house be registered? He lives in a mine complex. Not a house." Caëll said.  
"Well, if he doesn't know anything about technology, then he has to be found easily, right?" Tony remarked. No one answered him.

Everybody started working to find Tim. Caëll used the extra desk and tried to find a place were Mordero could be hiding.  
Ziva was searching for McGee, by using his cellphone, computer and other technological things. Tony was looking for other possible people who would try to kidnap McGee.  
And Gibbs was going back to his basement.

Building his boat, it helped him think.

Gibbs was in his basement, sanding his precious boat when he heard the front door opening. He dropped his sandpaper, opened a drawer and pulled a gun out. He slowly made his way up the basementstairs. He walked into the living room.  
He heard someone at the first floor. He slowly walked up the stairs, and looked in the corridor. He sawsomeone.  
"Federal Agent, don't move."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Federal Agent, don't move." _

The person put his hands in the air, and slowly turned around. "Oh, you were in your basement, I should have known that." "McGee? What the hell?" Gibbs said angrily.

McGee swallowed. "Um... Hi?"  
"Where the hell have you been McGee? What is wrong with you?" Gibbs grabbed both of McGee's shoulders. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"  
"Let me...let me explain," McGee said, looking at the ground and avoiding Gibbs' eyes.  
"You better have a good explanation McGee, or I'll kill you myself instead of Mordero." McGee looked doubtful at first but then started to talk, "I may have lied to you yesterday and this morning."  
"About what, McGee?"  
"I … Um.. "

The front door opened again, and Ducky ran down the stairs. "Timothy! There you are; Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, of course." Tim replied.  
"McGee, I want an explanation!" Gibbs insisted.

"Alright. Mordero threatened me." there it was.  
"With what?!" "That if we... if I, wouldn't cooperate, and if we kept trying to find him, he would find my family and- and…" Tim fell silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because… I- I can't tell you." "Damn it McGee, tell me!" "I know, I understand, but I still can't tell you." Tim knew Gibbs wouldn't take that, but he also knew he couldn't tell it to him. He was not ready for that yet.

Sure enough, Gibbs started yelling at him. "WHY NOT, MCGEE?!" When Tim kept silent, he asked, "Why did you run away?" He would still come back to the former subject though. "I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted some time alone, to think. I went to a park." Tim answered. "It's ok, Timothy, we understand." Ducky said. "No Duck, it's not ok! This kid just walks away and without telling me, just because he 'needs some time', HE SHOULD'VE ASKED! IT ISN'T SAFE!" Gibbs yelled. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T NEED PROTECTION. I AM SICK OF IT!" McGee yelled, he turned around and went into the room they were standing in front of. He slammed the door close, leaving Ducky and Gibbs stunned.

They didn't even know McGee could yell.

McGee never yelled. Did they really piss him of this time? Gibbs thought. Well, I don't care if he is pissed off. He pissed me off, and I have a damn good reason to kill him myself, for

letting me worry so much. He should now that it isn't safe with Mordero on the loose, and that I momentarly don't care about his time to think.

He had to keep Tim safe, and it wouldn't work if he just kept going his own way. Sometimes, Gibbs just wanted to kill his own Agents for being to damn stubborn…

* * *

Hi guys.

I apoligise (something I am not really allowed to do, according to Gibbs and CALLEN37) for not updating. I was on vacation, and not able to update. I didn't say earlier because of obvious reasons (maybe I am a bit paranoia, I know.). _- Goldfishmind_

So, how was this chapter? We (as always) hope you liked it. (If you did, click on that little button below, if you didn't, click on the little button below also and tell us why). Thankfully, CALLEN37 liked it, and thanks to her, my (Goldfishmind) grammar is getting better :). So thank you CALLEN37 for beta reading this._ - Goldfishmind & Moon-fireflies_

I don't know when I am going to post again. We need some time to pick up the story and start writing and reading again. What I do want to say: we will finish this story. (we want it, so we will).  
_-Goldfishmind & Moon-fireflies_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everybody on the team knew Gibbs and McGee hated the security detail, and they tried to avoid it as much as possible. McGee hadn't forgotten hisfight with Gibbs. He hadn't tried to escape again. Because most likely, Ducky wouldn't be there to safe McGee again. Gibbs was only an inch away from killing McGee himself, and was stopped by Ducky.

* * *

Tim was sitting in his room again, with his cellphone in his hand. He had called his mom, who was ever so worried about her little boy being kidnapped. He had also called his dad, who was relieved his son was safely back home. His grandmother reacted the same way as her son.

And now the hardest call. He had to call Sarah. She'd kill him for not calling her earlier, right after the kidnapping. If she heard that the kidnapping was actually two weeks ago, she'd go crazy. She hadn't texted or called him, and that was strange, because she usually contacted him once a week or so. She was probably busy writing her book, or working. Sarah had a job at a shop to make some money. Writers who hadn't published their first book, didn't make any money.

He dialled Sarah's number and waited, listening to the beeps. "Hi! This is the voicemail of Sarah McGee. Please don't leave a message after the tone, I won't listen to it anyways. Text. I'll read that. Bye." McGee smirked after hearing the voicemail. Yeah, that was typically Sarah. He texted her:

'_Hi Sarah, I want to talk to you about some stuff that happened lately. Please call me back. Tim.'_

He put his phone in his pocket and walked downstairs. He heard sanding coming from the basement and two people talking outside. Tim looked through the window and saw the two Agents who were assigned to protect him and Gibbs talking. McGee went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and put it onto the door. He heard the two voices loud and clear.

"… been two weeks. This guy isn't after Gibbs and McGee." The first one said.  
"I know, but Vance assigned us to protect these two. And we do as we are ordered."  
"So we are here standing outside like idiots, waiting until the crazy guy shows up? We are supposed to protect. How do you protect someone when the owner of the house doesn't let us in his house?"  
"Yeah.. I don't know how that team lives with Gibbs. I wouldcertainlygo crazy if I hadto work with him anyways. I understand McGee, why he ran away from Gibbs." The second one said.  
"Actually, he didn't run. He walked."

McGee rolled with his eyes, and walked back to the kitchen, put the glass backon the kitchen counter and went back upstairs. He opened his suitcase and grabbed a book. He opened it and started reading.

After a while, his phone rang. "Yeah, Tim," "Hey big brother! I saw you texted, what did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked.  
"Uhm, well, I.." McGee took a breath. "Can we talk about it in private? At your place or something like that?"  
"Sure. Dinner at my place?" Sarah asked.  
"Okay. See ya." "Bye." Tim hang up and walked to the basement.  
"Boss?" He asked.  
"What McGee?"  
"You know, I talked to my parents and Penny about all this, but not with my sister. Could I go to her place tonight?"  
"You already know the answer."  
"You say 'no', and I don't want the security detail to come with me, but it's at Sarah's place, not in public. How isMorderosuppost toknow where I am?"  
"McGee, you know I am not going to let you go off alone."  
"But it's safe!"  
"McGee, take your security detail with you.I don't want you gone again."  
"Ok, fine. I'll be gone at dinner. I'll call when I'll go back here." Tim checked his watch and saw it was almost 5 PM. He ran up the stairs to change.

"You two stay outside."  
"Agent McGee," one of the Agents who was signed to protect him startedto object. McGee recognised him as a starting agent.  
"No, I can take care of myself. I can handle this guy. So, you leave me alone. I am with my sister. He's not going to do anything to me," McGee said. The probationary Agent looked at his feet. And the more seasoned Agent rolled his eyes. "We'll just stay outside. Call us when you need us." Tim nodded and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door.  
The door flew open, "TIM!" Sarah jumped onto Tim and hugged him. "Hey big brother, I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"  
"I am fine Sarah." Sarah just looked at him, like she didn't believe him. "Really," he added.  
"Let's get inside."

Tim plumped down in the couch. He looked around the tiny room. The room of a graduate, a young adult. Lots of photo's were at cabinets and books were put messy on the shelves. CD's lay next to theCD player and a white laptopwas standing open on a desk.A word document was opened, she had been working on her looked at his sister and saw that Sarah was busy making tea, and putting dinner in the oven. A while later, Sarah also sat down on the couch and gave Tim a cup of tea.  
"So tell me. What did you want to talk about?"  
"Two weeks ago, I was kidnapped," Tim startedbluntly,but Sarah interrupted him. "Kidnapped? Who would want to abduct you?"  
"As I was saying, Gibbs and I were kidnapped. I don't know who did it."  
"How could someone abduct two feds?"  
"Don't know."  
"Where were you?"  
"A mine complex."  
"Who would put their hostages in a mine?"  
"I am sorry, I can't tell you that."  
"Yeah. Agency secrets huh?" Tim nodded and the oven made a beep.  
"Dinner's ready!" Sarah went to pull dinner out of the oven and put it on the table. Tim went over to the table.  
They both sat down andate, talked about Sarah's new book, friends, work and otherstuff.

When theyfinishedeating, the went back to the couch and started to watch a movie. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Sarah said, pausing the smiled. "Good luck."  
"You know I could slap you forthat." Sarah turned around and went to the bathroom. Tim grabbed the DVD cover and read the summary. He was almost done reading, when he heard a door opening.  
"Hey, Sarah, did you know the summary actually doesn't fit the movie? Did you switch DVD's again?"

Then he felt a small prick in his neck, he immediately went with his hand to his neck, turned around, and saw a figure standing, but he couldn't recognise the face, it was black, then the room around him also started to fade. Until everything was dark.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: First, I really suck at making up names. I usually base the names on someone I know. I mean, 'Thomasson' from 'Something From the Past' was based on the last name of a friend. Anyways, this time, Special Agent Codrez just popped into my head, so I used it for the Senior Agent who is Tim's security detail. The other Agent (the probie) hasn't got a name ( well, he has got a name but it's not important, not really. If he needs a relevant name, I'll tell you.) So the probie is called 'young Agent','Probationairy Agent' or something like that.

Second, thanks to CALLEN37 for beta reading this.

Third, thank you Moon-fireflies for writing this together, although you are really really really and really busy.

Fourth, thank you rainymood for helping my inspriration

Fifth, back to the story, we hope you like it!

* * *

The Agent heard his phone ringing, and answered. "Yeah, Special Agent Codrez." "Is McGee back yet?" "Oh, hi, Special Agent Gibbs. No, Tim hasn't left his sister's apartment yet." "It's eleven pm! Check up on him." Codrez heard the call being disabled with a click, and put his phone back in his pocket. "Come on, let's get McGee and go back to Gibbs' house." Codrez said to his probationairy Agent, who just nodded and followed him inside. They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Sarah? Tim?" They didn't get an answer.

Codrez looked at his fellow Agent, and nodded. The probationary Agent took out a lock pick set, and started to pick the lock. Codrez looked annoyed by the young Agent. Why did it take two minutes to pick a lock? Finally, they heard the lock click and went inside, their guns aimed at anything that would move.

The lights were on, and empty plates were on the dinner table. A movie was paused on the plasma screen and a DVD cover was laying on the couch. There was red substance on the couch, and it dripped onto the floor, it had formed a small puddle of red fluid.

Codrez looked at the other Agent to nod at him, silently saying; 'you check the bathroom.' But he saw that the young Agent was about to pass out. Why did probies never handle blood well? So he went into the bedroom and hoped his teammate would understand he had to take the bathroom. Codrez saw a PJ's were folded neat on the kingsize bed. The covers were made up and there was no red substance. He was just about to go back to the living room when he heard a loud THUNK.

Codrez rushed back into the living room, his gun drawn. He didn't see anybody, but heard water. Then we went into the bathroom. He saw a rivulet of thin blood streaming over the white tiles. He followed the bloodstream and saw his teammate on the ground, with a bloody wound on his temple. Codrez went to his side and dropped on his knees. "God, no.." he stumbled. He felt if his teammate was still breathing.

Thank God.

He was still breathing.

* * *

Tim woke up. His head was groggy and he felt like he was flyin' high. Was he drugged? Why didn't he remember what happened? He knew Sarah had gone to the bathroom, and then someone was standing behind him.

Oh, God, Sarah! "S'r'h!" he tried to yell, but his voice was raspy, he was thirsty and couldn't pronounce the word well. "Sar'h!" There was no response to his weak scream.

* * *

Tim waited for hours in the empty room.

He felt better than when he had woken up. His head was clear and didn't feel like he was high anymore, the small light bulb in the room wasn't smiling at him anymore and the walls were white instead of purple and green and blue and yellow.

Well, actually, the walls used to be white, and were now a sort of dirty grey a brown. The smell of old water supplanted the smell of a fresh-baked cake with strawberries. The sound of dripping water on the cold floor supplanted the sound of a slow jazz song. Why did this happen to him? And were was Sarah?

He pictured Sarah, alone in her apartment, being hit on the head, passed out in the bathroom, and no one who noticed she was out. No one who noticed her brother was gone. The Agent's would give them a lot of time, and by then, he would be dead, or tortured.

He was just thinking about his lucky stars and his misery when the massive wooden door creaked

and opened.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Ah damn, I need to introduce a new name for the probie. So it will be:Elderwood.

_Why did this happen to him? And were was Sarah? He pictured Sarah, alone in her apartment, being hit on the head, passed out in the bathroom, and no one who noticed she was out. No one who noticed her brother was gone. The Agent's would give them a lot of time, and by then, he would be dead, or tortured._

_He was just thinking about his lucky stars and his misery when the massive wooden door creakedand opened._

He looked up and saw two figures standing in the doorway. He saw their faces. It made him choke on his breath.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

"So,you are telling me that McGee is gone? Just phoof, gone?" Gibbs asked with an angry tone at Codrez, who nodded.

Being a Senior Field Agent didn't mean Gibbs couldn't kill you. Especially when it came to his precious Agents' lives in danger, he was more dangerous than any drugscartel. There was no place on earth wherehe could be safe.

"Explain what happened to your co-worker." Vance said, being milder than Gibbs, but even in Vance' voice there was some aggressiveness.

"He fell. When we went inside the apartment, there was blood on the couch and floor. I saw that he was really pale, and when I was inside the bedroom, I heard athunk, I checked him out, and saw him laying on the floor.

He apparently hit his head on the sink. The impact caused the sink to leak, and the water mixed with the blood. That's why it looked so much," Codrez explained.

Gibbs was just about to say something when Abby rushed into the conversation. "GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS!" she yelled, already from across the squadroom, until she was in the middle of the small circle Gibbs, Vance and Codrez made.  
"I found out that the blood on the couch is Tim's. The blood in the bathroom is partly Sarah's and partly from Elderwood. So that means Sarah didn't have anything to do with Tim's second kidnapping."

"Sarah…? You…? Why…?" Tim stuttered.

The other person walked to him, while Sarah stayed in the doorway. Tim recognised the face as Julio Mordero.

Sarah looked away from him, while Mordero walked towards him. Tim stared at his sister, not paying attention to Julio, while she tried to avoid his glaze, seeming ashamed. Suddenly Julio was so near he blocked Tim's view on Sarah. Tim tried to get away from him, but bound to a chair, he didn't have much luck with that. The only thing he managed to do was knocking the chair over, hitting his head on the floor. Julio laughed.  
"Come, Sarah, look and seeif your brother is all right. He seems to be a little afraid of me," he said, full of sarcasm.

Sarah shuddered and walked over. She started to untie the knots in the rope that held Tim tied to the chair. Once he was free, she kicked the chair away and lay her brotherdownon his back.  
"Are you alright, Tim?"  
"I'm fine, Sarah, how are you? Did he kidnap you too or…" Tim didn't even dare to think of that other possibility.

"Enough, it's time," Mordero interrupted them.

Sarah backed away a few paces and Mordero grabbed Tim by his arms. He pulled him upright.

Tim was pressed against the wall by Mordero and Sarah started to leave the room.  
"Sarah…?"Tim said.

Sarah turned around and looked at her brother. She couldn't give in to his pleading look.  
"What is it Tim? I am leaving because I can't stand seeing you hurt."  
"Why?" Tim asked. Julio licked his lips and let his tongue slide over his sharp and long teeth.  
Sarah didn't know what to answer,so Mordero did it for her.

"I'll tell you that we're vampires, you already knew it about me, but not about your sister I guess. If we let you be human, you'll spoil our secret. Maybe not you sister's, but you'll tell mine. If we change you, you'll be afraid foryour own life. So now you know whywecan't have you blabbingitaround." Tim's eyes looked in terror at his little sister.  
"Sarah, close your eyes please." Julio said.

Sarah did as she was told.

Julio bent Tim's neck a bit, touched the naked skin of the struggeling human and sank his teeth slowly in the beautiful soft flesh.

Tim stuggled to escape, but Mordero's grip on his shoulders and neckweretoo tight. He couldn't escape. He knew what would happen en he knew his life was over. At least, his human life. He felt how his neck was bent backwards and felt the teeth in his neck, sinking deep into his veins. Eventhroughthe pain, he didn't make a single noise. He just couldn't. His entire body felt like it was on fire. It felt like he was splitting in two halves. A bullet wound wouldn't hurt this much.

_Why did he complain about two teeth in his neck? When his dog Jethro had bitten him, ithad beenway worse._ _Maybe it was also emotional pain. Knowing his sister_ _lied to him, and helped_ _to kidnap him. _

Tim was giving up his struggle. He wanted to spare his energy to yell. Just when he was about to yell, the door burst open.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

A/N: Okay, this chapter is gruesome. How can I write this? So I skipped some stuff, and I do not describe everything too well. You'll see.  
Also, if you are still following, then thank you for being patient- school stuff.  
Last but not least, thanks to CALLEN37 for beta reading this (what was a while ago...)

* * *

Tim was giving up his struggle. He wanted to use spare his energy to yell. Just when he was about to yell, the door burst open.

Mordero was obviously surprised by the sudden interruption, and released Tim. Tim fell on the ground, not moving.

Gibbs saw his Agent fall on the floor. The young man was terribly pale and his eyes were closed. Now he was on the floor, he was obviously unconscious. Gibbs wanted to rush to Tim, but he first had to take care of Mordero. No one got away with kidnapping his Agent.

Before total chaos happened, he looked through the room and saw young Sarah standing behind the door. She and Mordero were standing close to Tim; he was licking his lips and teeth, which were still red from Tim's blood.

Then, the chaos started. Ziva had seen the blood in Mordero's mouth and grabbed her knife to stab him. She ran towards him and stabbed him, and again, and again. Tony came to her and punched the guy in his face. Mordero fell on the ground next to Tim. Unmoving.

Sarah was standing in the corner, looking at what happened to Julio. Then she noticed movement in the corner of her eye, she turned around and saw a pretty tall guy, dressed like a 'Legend of Zelda' figure. Before she could raise an eyebrow, the guy went with his right hand to his side. He pulled out a sword. It was a beautiful sword, made from shining silver with beautiful colours at the handle. It was the last thing she thought about.

Caëll grabbed his sword and ran to the woman. She was a vampire! He could see it! She was obviously helping Mordero. She may not be as bad as he, but it was too late for her already. She was a vampire! He had to make sure she wouldn't pass on the curse. It might be sad to some, but she had to die too. He swung his sword from the right to the left, trying not to hit Tony, who was close to him. Caëll didn't hit Tony. He did hit Sarah. The sword sliced easily through the flesh.  
He saw the body falling on the floor. He was satisfied about the woman and turned to the rest of the room.  
Gibbs was kneeling next to his fallen Agent, Ziva and Tony were trying to find out if Mordero was still alive. Not that that was even possible in his condition, all those knife wounds assured death within a minute.

Gibbs saw that Caëll already took 'care' of Sarah, and that Mordero didn't stand a chance against Ziva and Tony, so he went to Tim.

The man was on the ground, unconscious. He saw the two small puncture wounds again. Hopefully Mordero hadn't got enough time. Please! Gibbs pulled Tim close and started to talk softly to him.

Tony couldn't understand what Gibbs was saying, but hoped that it was to assure Tim everything was going to be OK.

* * *

please let us know what you think


End file.
